


Do you remember when I was a bird, and you were a map?

by Emotionalsorbet



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, None of the Avengers sleep lmao, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all fluff with like two lines of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionalsorbet/pseuds/Emotionalsorbet
Summary: Tony and Bruce have fallen into a pattern of finding themselves in bed together. No, not in that way.





	Do you remember when I was a bird, and you were a map?

Tony's got a fan now.

He stares up at it, because it took hours (okay, that's a lie, but still) and it isn't doing shit for the temperature problem he installed it for. The room was stuffy, so achingly and unbearably hot, and he was sweating, dripping and disgusting and way too uncomfortable to sleep. He tossed and turned and gave up, sat in the sofa in the middle of the living room with cold pizza and Clint on his right.

No one said a word.

But now it's worse, especially without episodes of the Big Bang Theory to stream at two am. Of course, there are still people awake, because, really, who sleeps in this place anyway?

Tony'll answer that right now-- _Rhodey_.

Though, and then again, Rhodey's had his fair share of four hour nights. He even pulled a few all-nighters back at MIT. But that was years ago, way back when they were kids and had no idea what they were doing. ...Not because they had any more insight on what they were doing now.

 _Whatever_ , Tony thinks, kicking the covers off and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, sock covered feet hitting the floor. He's had enough of this, enough of Rhodey's bedtime rules and how it literally only drives people to stream episodes all night in their rooms as opposed to the family one.

Tony's going to do it anyway. For Christ's sake, he _built_ this place.

He gets down there, curls up on the couch and stares at the blank screen. Without anyone here, it's lonely, boring, and he has no idea what to do.

Eventually, Rhodey comes out from who knows where, pokes his head in where he's not invited.

"Tony," he says, and it's calm, like a parent.

"What?"

"Go to bed."

"Wish I could," Tony grumbles, but he sits up and gets to his feet again, starts moving around and thinking.

Normally, Steve's up most of the night. However, and more recently, he's been wearing himself out in the gym until four a.m.. No fun. Tony's not about to work out this late.

He skips over Steve's door and gets to Bucky, but the guy's not...they wouldn't do much good together. Tony shakes his head, walks past.

Thor doesn't stay here often, but they've got a room for him just in case, got him a bed and whatever weird demigod crap he wrote on a list. Tony loves his friends.

What he doesn't love, are the sounds coming from behind Thor's door.

For a minute, he thinks it might be fun to see what's going on behind it, but names are being groaned, moaned, and suddenly, Tony knows way too much about everyone in this complex.

But hey, some supersoldier's have to wear themselves down to sleep, and well, whatever works.

He continues down the corridor, skips over Vision and Sam and Wanda and Widow, because Widow might rat him out, though she might not. It's a 50/50 chance that Tony's not willing to take.

He tries Clint first, but believe it or not, the guy's actually passed out. Tony nods, impressed. Good for him.

Yes, good for him, bad for Tony.

Bruce is the last one there.

Tony knocks softly, because no one ever knows what Bruce does when he's alone. Bruce likes it that way, and Tony loves that he's like that. Loves that he understands all of Tony's rules and everything. Also, Tony doesn't fancy waking the green monster.

"Hey," he whispers, pushing the door open, "big guy."

Bruce shifts a little, and Tony knows he's awake. He creeps in slowly, tiptoeing.

"Close the door," Bruce says.

Tony does.

He climbs into bed right after, slinks up and under the covers on the side Bruce isn't occupying. They don't speak, don't ask _"Can't sleep?"_ , because that's a dumb question.

Instead, Tony, "You think you'd be like Bill Nye if you didn't turn green?"

Bruce frowns, rolls over to face Tony's where he's propped up against the pillows. "What?" he asks, like he can't believe Tony exists.

Tony cocks his head. "I think you could be. Bouncing around with little cartoon cells, talking about why matter matters." He smiles to himself, "It'd be cute."

Bruce scrunches his face. "He does not bounce around with cartoon cells."

Tony looks amused, "Wanna bet?"

-

They end up streaming the program until the sun comes up. Rhodey doesn't know, but he assumes, especially when the team finds them half on top of each other, both out cold.

For the record, Bruce owes Tony twenty bucks and a soda.

-

It becomes a routine after that, Tony crawling into Bruce's bed and staying the night. Tony loves it, and he loves the fact that Bruce never asks about the nightmares even more.

It's a little twisted, but the fact that Bruce gets them too drives him toward the idea of marrying the guy. He doesn't say that, though.

Rather, Bruce, "I'm sorry if I turn green on you."

Tony doesn't blink. They're facing opposite directions, faces half covered. "I'm sorry if I call the suit on you."

Bruce hums, and for a minute Tony feels higher than he's ever been. "S'okay," he confirms, "whatever happens happens. Just try to sleep."

And Tony does.

-

No one ever disturbs the two of them, because they both look more rested than ever. They feel more rested than ever. Rhodey's loving it.

Then it all goes downhill.

It's only for a little while, and it's only because Tony took in the kid after a battle. He's supposed to be healing, but he's thrashing around in his sleep, and no one is having it.

The kid won't stop crying.

It isn't long before he knocks on Bruce's door, before Bruce tells him softly to come in and Tony scoots over so there's free space in the middle. "C'mere, Pete."

Pete does, clambers up and in and wipes his nose on his arm. "I'm sorry if I wake up screaming," he says, and he sounds pathetic, Tony thinks.

Bruce gets there first, "I'm sorry if I go green on you."

Tony smiles, "I'm sorry if I call the suit on you."

Peter laughs a little, but it dies out with a thank you and fades into silence. They all lay there for a while, wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

Then, Tony kills it.

"Do you think Bruce could be Bill Nye if he wasn't green half the time?"

Bruce hits him with a pillow, says, "Go to sleep,  Tony."

And Tony does.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, yes, I put Bucky and Thor together. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
